


【丸仓】隔墙有耳

by Yoruya



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoruya/pseuds/Yoruya
Summary: ⚠️注意基本是瞎写年龄操作有：22岁大学毕业生 x 32岁私生活混乱房东。听セ◯シー担当发言有感的唐突脑洞。年轻人的小心思早就被房东看透的故事。okr形象参考蜘蛛女。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 12





	【丸仓】隔墙有耳

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️注意  
> 基本是瞎写  
> 年龄操作有：22岁大学毕业生 x 32岁私生活混乱房东。  
> 听セ◯シー担当发言有感的唐突脑洞。  
> 年轻人的小心思早就被房东看透的故事。  
> okr形象参考蜘蛛女。

丸山隆平在意隔壁发出来的声音很久了。

在地方大学毕业后尽管没什么钱，但丸山依然不顾父母的阻拦一门心思想要到城里来发展音乐事业，对着各路不动产公司的租房广告苦恼了许久最后误打误撞地找到了一个出租自己家一间很小的房间的屋主。丸山暗自思考过很久这间房子为什么这么便宜——小确实是小但地段却很好，房主是一个比大自己10岁左右的男人，尽管平时不怎么搭理自己但绝不是一个难相处的人，他极少干预自己的生活习惯，偶尔心情好了还会在亲自下厨的时候邀请丸山一起用餐。

尽管如此，丸山依然觉得他对自己的房东毫无了解——他不清楚大仓的职业、不知道他有没有朋友，他唯一知道的，就是有时候在很晚的时候，大仓会带不同的男人回家来——通常是在很晚、自己已经回了卧房的时候，没有什么客套可言，进了家门就会毫不拖泥带水地被拉进大仓的房间里。他其实从来都没有见过那些人到底是谁，他们总是半夜出现，第二天丸山起床的时候又莫名其妙地消失。

至于他后来是怎么知道那些来的人都是男人、还是不同的男人，是因为一个偶然的机遇。

丸山隆平一向睡得熟，雷打不动，非常难得的一次起夜的时候他在家中共用的洗手间里听到了隔壁传来的声音：是他的房东和一个男人。虽然和平时的声音相差甚远，但是丸山还是辨别出了那有些拔高但又可以在压抑的呻吟声来自自己的房东——他的房东留着一头长发还蓄了些胡子，喜欢做饭甚至还喜欢毛绒玩具，看上去就像是一个即使喜欢男人也不奇怪的艺术家类型的人，但一切真的发生的时候晚上还是震惊得张大了嘴。

洗手间离大仓的房间只有一墙之隔，比自己的房间要近得多，自认老土的丸山就像是一个发现了宝藏的少年，再一次体会到了上京生活的刺激，而这份刺激也原封不动地传达到了他的小兄弟那里。他作为一个正常男青年，不说现实生活中，起码在视频和杂志上阅女无数，万万没有想到他居然因为比自己大了10岁的房东的声音硬了。

往后的几天丸山坚持说服自己那天起的反应是一个很大的意外，但是没想到却败给了人类好奇的本质。

本来应该没有后续的事情没有刹住车都是因为丸山那一点对于“到底是不是因为大仓起了反应”的好奇，他忍不住躲在小小的卫生间里听着大仓的声音幻想隔壁发生的事情——那些他也不知道长相的男人们是怎样在床上让那平时声音低沉的高个儿房东发出那样的声音的？日积月累，这渐渐变成了丸山不可告人的小秘密，毕竟背地里靠同性的房东叫床的声音自慰怎么也不是一件能说出去的事情，而更可怕的是，丸山发现自己完全无法抵抗大仓的声音，渐渐地连那些视频里丰臀巨乳的美女也不那么吸引他了。

那天丸山又偷偷溜进洗手间里，结果却听见大仓的房间里传来很大的动静——先是大仓的喊声，紧接着是连续的摔东西的声音，大仓的房门突然打开，争吵的声音逐渐清晰——说是争吵，几乎只是大仓单方面的责骂，那个可怜的男人连解释的机会都没有，就几乎被丢出了家门。

“砰”的一声响吓得丸山一哆嗦，住进来这么久大仓从来没有搞出过这么大声响，他关着门在洗手间里站了好一会儿，直到外面没有声音了才敢回房间。

“昨天吵到你了吧，”第二天早上大仓从房间出来看到站在厨房里喝牛奶的丸山揉了揉睡乱了的头发，话里有一点歉意，“来的是个按摩师，非要说我平时工作过劳要帮我按一下身体，你真的不能想象那个脚底按摩有多疼，我从来没有那样把人赶出去过。”

什么？这个人是默认了我知道他的房里总是在发生些什么吗？丸山一时间脑子有点混乱，他本想说没关系，一开口却变成了完全不相关的话，“……其实我以前有专门去做过那种脚底按摩。”

“哈？！”大仓差点给他翻了个白眼，“你是不知道到底有多痛吧，那种强度你来试一试？你要不要我把那个人叫回来今晚让你体会一下？”

“不用了不用了，”丸山洗完玻璃杯赶紧摆摆手，“我其实受不了那个。”

“那要试试别的吗？”大仓的声音听起来有些玩味，他从后面贴上还站在厨房水槽边的丸山，“别以为我不知道，看起来傻乎乎的，其实每次都在偷听吧你这家伙？这么喜欢听我和男人上床的话，这次让你听不隔墙的版本啊？”

“等……等等，”丸山并不知道原来大仓这么直接又大胆，自己没有回应他的话就隔着裤子摸上了敏感部位。丸山哪有这么好的定力，对于平时光是听声音就能兴奋起来的他来说，当事人这样紧紧地贴在自己的身上，他早就硬得能把裤子都撑破了。

大仓见惯了床上的高手，平时一向不喜欢缺乏经验只会傻用力的年轻人，嫌他们特别无趣。按照他的标准，丸山应该属于当中尤其无趣的那一种，被诱惑了之后看上去有点懵逼、有点控制不住自己，还有点犹豫。不知道大仓是不是觉得他无趣出了一些趣味，甚至突然觉得丸山的样子有点意思。

——这个年轻人的潜力交给我来开发，他这么想。

丸山还来不及做出什么反应，就被大仓扯下了裤子含住了硬起来的地方——他知道大仓平时和很多人上过床，但他没想到大仓帮人口的技术好到了让自己不敢放松警惕的地步。大仓先是把整个柱身含入口中，在吐出来的时候还会恶趣味地在龟头的地方稍微用力吮一下，丸山舒服得偷偷把手藏在自己背后狠狠抓着自己的衣服，生怕自己太放松很快就会忍不住射在大仓的脸上。

但大仓根本不会给丸山多余的担心的机会，丸山的阴茎涨到不能更大的时候他直接把丸山拉到了地上，解开自己的裤子就要坐上去。

“诶？等等……！不行！”纵使丸山从来没有和男人有过关系，也有起码的常识，知道这样唐突地闯入会伤到人，“你这样不会受伤吗？！”

“你会还是我会？？我睡过的男人比你做过的春梦都多，”大仓根本不理会丸山的惊叹，他直接跨坐在丸山身上、小穴把那整根都吞进去的时候丸山舒服得长叹一口气，又不禁思考大仓到底和多少人睡过才练就了这么熟练自然的技巧？明明自己才是插入的那一方，却被骑在身上的大仓钉在地上，感受大仓收放自如地包裹着自己埋在他体内深处的肉柱。

怎么从来没有人告诉过自己和男人做爱也能这么舒服？  
丸山隆平觉得自己的上京生活的刺激程度又一次被自己的房东刷新了。

就在丸山开始适应大仓的速度，顺应着他的节奏挺入他的身体的时候，大仓突然弯下身子趴在自己身上了，丸山还以为大仓累了便伸手把他抱在怀里，想要亲吻他的时候却被大仓巧妙地躲开。太令人在意了——他心想。侧过头去看大仓的表情的时候正好对上他炙热的眼神，他听见大仓用比平时温柔许多的口气说，“Maru，再深一点。”

丸山只能自认自己在做爱的问题上根本不是大仓的对手，年轻人听到刺激的话语就容易头脑一热，他就完全失去了自己的主导被大仓的话语支配了，握紧大仓的腰努力地把自己的阴茎往大仓柔软的穴里送，恨不得每一次都插到最深的地方让大仓满足。而努力换来的，是大仓在自己耳边肆无忌惮的呻吟声，那些数不清的晚上他曾经隔着一面墙听到的声音现在放大了好几倍传入自己的耳中，他想象过许多次大仓是在请求自己再用力一点，现在全都变成了现实。

“现在是谁在干你？”丸山有些恶趣味地在大仓耳边低语，尽管他因为太过舒服连声音都在颤抖。

“Maru……是Maru……超厉害……”大仓的喘息变得更加急促起来，经不起夸的丸山甚至又把速度加快了些，一遍遍攻击着大仓的敏感点，他突然感觉到自己的阴茎被狠狠一绞，听大仓在耳边不停说着好棒，低头发现房东居然被自己操射了。

看着这场景自己也射出来的时候丸山爽得脑子里一片空白。大仓坐在他身上和他严丝合缝地连结在一起被他一股精液灌满了身体，把激烈运动后汗湿的凌乱长发拨到耳后，居高临下地看着躺在自己身下的丸山舔了舔嘴唇，有点像是只被喂饱了的正在撒娇的猫咪。

丸山一直觉得住在这个房子里最好的一点就是房租低，大仓一直觉得把房子租给丸山这种对自己的生活毫无怨言的人再好不过。

而现在他们又发现其实自己意外地捡了个大便宜。

-END-


End file.
